A Turn of Events
by OriginalFighter
Summary: *Clockwork Princess SPOILERS. Scene in the Lightwood Manor before Gabriel arrives at the London Institute.


The morning was silent, and though it was dead early, Gabriel could feel something was wrong. He rose from his bed, gripping the hilt of his sword. He had been waiting for this very day. For weeks now, Gabriel had noticed changes in his father's demeanor. Not just that, but his physical appearance as well. Benedict Lightwood seemed to grow snappier, more isolated, and Gabriel had caught faint ashen patches on his father's skin. Until Benedict locked himself in his study a few days ago. That was the last Gabriel had seen of him, occasionally hearing his father's coarse yells and ringing up to call the servants..which brought Gabriel to his next thought. There seemed to be fewer servants these days. He had caught what few of them remained whispering to each other, looking rather frightened at the sight of him as he passed by. Gabriel had tried to approach them once to ask questions, but as soon as he got within a few meters between them, they simply dispersed, scampering off to finish their chores.

Down the hall, he crept. Gabriel peeked out over a wall to glance at his father's door. At the sight of red splatters, his heart seemed to stop. Gabriel was at a loss for words. He couldn't breathe. What in the Angel's name was going on? _Calm down, Gabriel._ He took a deep breath. In his mind, Gabriel tried to reason with the situation before him, despite knowing with his senses that something very and inexplicably wrong was about to occur.

As if someone or something had read his mind, the door slammed open with a loud bang and an outpour of servants came running out, frightened out of their wits. Gabriel could faintly hear a scaly, slithering sound from inside Benedict's study, but within a split second decision, bolted after the servants. A few of them were splattered with blood, but seemed unhurt. They were heading down the stairwell, toward the main entrance. Looking down, Gabriel noticed that the large doors were open and the servants were escaping. He knew they were not coming back again. What was it in his father's room that scared them off so terribly? The slithering sounds came back to him in his thoughts and Gabriel shuddered. He wasn't going back there now. Finding a servant and asking questions seemed a wise choice now. As Gabriel turned a corner, he tripped over something hard and landed on top of what felt warm, sticky, and like human bodies.

The acrid smell of rot and death was emanating from the bodies, pervading into the air and Gabriel's nose. He choked and scrambled out of the way, clothing stained with blood. There was no way in Raziel's name this could be happening. Yet, Gabriel knew he was a fool to think so. The hissing sound behind him proved it. He spun around, sword at the ready, and came face to face with his father. Benedict's eyes were black and beady, though his face still human. Where his father's legs used to be were now a long tail of a worm, slicked with slime.

Gabriel could feel nothing but bewilderment and terror. He had seen demons, downworlders, and all filthy creatures imaginable, but nothing had prepared him for this; The sight of his own father turned into a demon.

"Son…" Benedict croaked, "L-Leave now before it's too late. And I'm s-sorry…for e-everything." At his final word, Benedict screamed, the remainder of his human body transforming into the demon worm his tail was a part of. Gabriel stumbled back, sword still in his hand, unable to attack. He felt like a helpless child again, faced with a situation completely beyond his control. What should he do - stay to sort things out and perhaps attack his very own father, or leave for help? Gabriel knew the only place he could turn to - The London Institute, where his brother Gideon was.

The worm hissed viciously, spraying Gabriel all over with dark blood. It lunged for him, and Gabriel jumped out of the way, quick on his feet. He stood no chance against the demon before him. Gabriel thrust his sword forwards, leaving a deep mark on the worm. It wasn't much, but it was enough time for Gabriel to escape as the worm recoiled. He sprinted down the hall, running faster than he ever did in his life. Gabriel slammed the entrance doors behind him shut, stalling for a few more seconds before his father - the worm - could crash through the minor blockade. He was out, far away from the Lightwood Manor within a matter of seconds. Running away from his own home, seeing his father transform into a demon, left a heavy weight settling in Gabriel's heart. Everything was changing. Something stung in his eyes and he realized they were tears; tears of anger, betrayal, shame, and hurt. _By the Angel, Gabriel, calm yourself. Get on with your task. Seek the London Institute. Seek Gideon._ With one last look at his home and a glimpse of some dark scaly skin, Gabriel set forth.


End file.
